


Checkup

by Snorp_Lord



Series: The Divide AU [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, The Divide AU, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Mark has a brief chat about family and friends while getting a checkup from his personal physician.





	Checkup

“Edward, you worry too much. It’s a little cough, nothing to worry about, right?”

The icy glare Mark received instead of a verbal answer told him that his breezy attitude was not welcome, nor appreciated by his personal physician. In general, Iplier’s sense of humor was drier than anything Mark usually went for, but when he was tired and living on coffee fumes like now, he only seemed less amused by Mark’s carefree nature.

“Mark. With all due respect, you and Sean are integral to the running of the kingdom. I do wish you two would take your health a little more seriously than you do. Especially with how stressed you must be.”

“No more stressed than you guys! You work hard, I just…” Mark tailed off with a sigh, leaning back a bit, palms running along the cold surgical table he was perched on. “There’s a lot I wanna do better. A lot I have to think about. I can’t help staying up a little longer so I can think. It’ll pass. I think if I can just get this stuff with the academy and the transport out of the way, I’ll probably sleep a lot better.”

The glare was instead changed for a more sympathetic look, accompanied by a soft sigh. “There are other people you can lean on, Mark. Does Amy know you’ve been staying up?” Iplier removed his stethoscope and set it aside.

“Gosh no. She’d kill me if she thought I was missing sleep.”

“And you’re not afraid I might do that? Or one of the kids?”

...Okay, so Iplier may have had a point there. Much as Mark loved his wife, and adored their two wonderful kids, he had no doubt he was in for some forceful self-care teaching from all three of them if they found out he was doing anything which could have impacted his health. Not so much from his son, Ken (or King, as he liked to jokingly call himself), but definitely from his daughter, Yan. She was...a little overbearing in her affections. He wouldn’t have her any other way, though. 

“I think Yan would probably carry me off to bed with one arm.”

Surprisingly, Iplier barked out a laugh. “That girl is something else, huh? Can you even imagine Seán trying to raise her? He’d lose his mind in a week!” It wasn’t a total exaggeration, though it might have been a little harsh to their friend. But as the only one of the three without any experience dealing with kids, Seán was the prime target for friendly jabs. It was one of the few running jokes that even got Schneep to crack a smile.

“Mm. Remember her ‘ninja’ phase? When she got her hands on that katana? It’s a miracle you didn’t have to sew anyone up after that. Especially her. But at least we know she can take care of herself!”

Again Iplier laughed that short, loud laugh of his. “I still spend plenty on plasters instead! She should start wearing knee pads. And Ken, while we’re at it. How that boy even manages to climb some of the things he gets onto is completely beyond me. And beyond science, I should think.”

“He’s my kid! Us Fishbach young’uns love to climb!”

“And you love breaking bones falling from the things you climb onto. It makes my job harder, having such a disaster-prone family to look after. If the pay wasn’t so good, I’d have to question why I put up with you.”

“Besides the fact that you love us all?”

Iplier groaned and rolled his eyes, throwing his stethoscope into his bag with more force than was strictly necessary. “Hm...I suppose I like Amy and the children. But you, I suppose I could live without. Much as it pains me to say it. Good thing, too.”

A confused frown found its way onto Mark’s face. “Wait, why?”

“I’m sorry. You’re dying.”

After a few seconds of silence, they both burst into giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment to request who else you'd like to see from this AU! Thanks for reading!


End file.
